Things happen for a reason
by Breelise6
Summary: Who would have thought that puck had a friend who he really cares about. who would have thought and then one of his friends like her. hmh things could have change. Summary not the best im sorry but i promise the story will be better


**So I am really excited because I am finally able to write again. I have been strangely busy. So I've been getting really obsessed with glee again. So I've decided to write another store. Please comment what you think. Don't be shy. I really hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Puck's POV:**

So here I am in the middle of class, being bored out of my mind. But I rather be here than at my house. My mom said she was going on vacation with my little sister. That was the beginning of summer and now it is October. Now don't get me wrong I really excited that my mom is gone. She was never the person everyone thought she was. She liked to drink ever since my dad left us. But I'm kind of upset that she took my sister away. My sister and I were close, but I would never tell anyone about this. But I have this strange feeling that something big is going to happen. And I don't know how I feel about it.

"Dude what is up with you today. You've been zoning out." Matt said hitting me on my arm.

"I think im gonna head out. Really not feeling school today." I said getting up when the bell rang.

As im walking out my phone starts to vibrate. I take it out of my pocket and see an unknown number.

 _Hey Noah it is Breanna. Im not sure if you remember me. We use to be really good friends and I am in a bad situation and I ran away from home. I came to your house but I forgot that you were probably in school. I checked for the hide key where it use to be. But it isn't there. Im sorry if this is burdening you. But I kind of need a place to stay. I can explain more when you get here. But I really miss you and I hope you get home soon_.

Is this really happening. My best friend from when I was little. And I know that I never really get excited about this. Matt and Mike tried to stop me but that really didn't happen. When I got out to my truck, I pulled out no hesitation. It took me about 10 minuets to get home. When I pulled into the driveway I see this girl on my porch in sweat pants a T-shirt and her hair up. When she heard my truck she looked up. When I got out of my truck she ran over to me and we did that thing that you see in movies where I pick her up and spin her around.

"Noah I missed you so much!" She said. Still hugging me. We finished hugging and I helped her with her stuff inside. When we got inside I put her stuff in her room that she use to stay in whenever she stayed at my house.

"So why did you run away." I asked. When we got a little bit settled. We were sitting on the couch and I knew Breanna for a long time and I knew she would never do anything like this.

"Well about a year after we moved to New York my parents got in a car accident when they were coming home from one of there big parties. And they didn't make it. So I got put in the Foster system. And Noah it was horrible. The family I was with they didn't treat me like a person. I was like there own personal maid that they didn't have to pay. So I decided to leave. And I never want to go back." She finished. I was shocked I never knew shit like this happened.

"What did your school say… Did anybody do anything.." I asked so mad

"No they didn't believe me. Because I was so privileged. I got to do so much at school. I was captain of the cheer team. And I got straight A's. I did everything right. So of course my life at home has to be perfect" She explained.

"Im sorry. That should have never happened to you. I wish I could have been there. How could people treat you like that." I said standing up throwing my empty soda can across the living room.

"Noah please don't get mad. Nothing could of changed what happened. But where is your mom and Abby. The place looks empty?"

"Well my mom said they were going on a vacation. But that was back in June."

"Noah I am so sorry. It seems like we are both going through some hard times right now."

We talked for hours. When we finally realized what time it was we decided to go to bed. Breanna went to bed and I looked at my phone seeing all there text messages from my friends. Trying to find out why I left early. I figured it was nobody's business yet so I just ignored them.

 **A/N**

 **So that is the end of chapter 1. I am just trying to get into the swing of things again. I hope you all like it. Comment what you think… And if you have any suggestions I wanna hear them.:)**


End file.
